Parker Episode 2: The Underworld
The Underworld is the second episode of the first season of the television series Marvel's Spider-Man: Parker. The second episode focuses on Peter's survival after banishing himself underground, as well as his difficult return to civilian life after what he witnessed in the tunnels. Summary The episode begins with Peter awakening to the sound of metal hitting metal. He gets to his feet - just as he anticipated, he stands in the middle of the same tunnel. Before him is a small shack, made from steel and chunks of wood. Inside is an interesting scene: Sitting on a withered chair is a giant bearded man in grey robes sharpening a sword. On his back is the symbol of a lion. Peter asks the man who he is. "The Hunter." The man says through a thick accent. "I am the Hunter." Peter learns more information: the man is a lone survivor, a warrior banished to the underworld by his parents at a young age. The man has been defending his clan from evil since he was twenty years old. It is revealed that the Outsiders have really been terrorizing the Hunter for over a decade. The mysterious man feeds Peter cooked meat and gives him a good shelter. Although the boy is afraid, he begins to warm up with The Hunter's help. In the middle of the night, the two are ambushed by a legion of Outsiders.The Hunter is (supposedly) killed in the fight, but Peter manages to flee the scene. In his final moments, The Hunter makes Peter promise to take his cloaks and become the leader of the ancient Kraven Tribe. A confused Peter reluctantly agrees, but leaves the cloaks behind. He just wants to return home. Peter finds cover behind The Hunter's makeshift shack. He scales the tunnel walls with his bare hands, sticking to the roof as he defeats the sinister army. He takes out Blaze, sending him flying into a stream of sewer water. Peter wanders through the tunnels for several days before coming across the Kraven Tribe. They take him in, and Peter discovers that they all live in makeshift homes like The Hunter's. He also meets Hunter's daughter, Aleya. Suddenly, the Outsiders attack again, wiping out the Kraven's homes and murdering the survivors. One Outsider with a flamethrower forms an inferno. Peter and Aleya barely escape with their lives. They dash through the underworld, outrunning the raging fire behind them. An Outsider soldier catches up to them, shooting Aleya dead and knocking Peter out. Several days later, Peter awakens in a hospital with Aunt May and Uncle Ben by his side. He is told that he was rescued by a band of Oscorp scientists working in the tunnels. Oscorp is being praised by the media for their rescue of Peter, much to the boy's disgust. He knows the truth, and so do the Outsiders. Once he recovers from his injuries, Peter storms to Oscorp Tower, furious at Norman Osborn for dispatching the Outsiders and destroying an entire civilization. Osborn tells Peter not to worry, and that in truth, the Kraven Clan was a made-up story invented by homeless people living in the tunnels. Peter vows to destroy the Outsiders while Norman simply laughs. "You think you can stop the Outsiders, Peter?" Norman mocks. "You can't even prove they exist." "I think that in time, you will find that you have underestimated me." Peter says. Once Peter returns to school, he acquires unwanted attention. Swarmed by students and teachers alike, he is questioned about his time as a runaway and survivor. Peter cries, and storms out of the school sobbing. He ventures into the heart of New York, stopping at a convenience store for some snacks. As Peter waits in line, the man in front of him - a slender, muscular, and tattooed giant - draws a pistol and aims it at the clerk's head. "Hand over all the money you've got!" the man yells. The clerk shoots a glance Peter's way, and draws a gun of his own. The clerk throws the gun at Peter before being shot in the head. Peter takes the gun and aims it at the crook. "Easy, kid!" the criminal says. "Let me be, and we'll split the profit." Peter grins and happily accepts a bag full of money. The clerk's body twitches with the faintest spark of life remaining... Several hours later, Peter returns home, carrying a box full of new toys and video games. His eyes widen in shock as he drops the box. Police cars swarm around his house, as well as an ambulance. A group of men carry a body out of the house on a stretcher. Peter breaks into a run. He sobs as he approaches the body of his dear old Uncle Ben.